Ninja's Myth, Fantasy, & Terror: Pride
by QueenNamina
Summary: A young Hinata comes home terrified from a scary story she heard at school. Her mother tells her to tell her the story wow that was a mouthful , the story of 'The Spirit of the Violin'. Some characters are Ooc. Rated K for gore and murder.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hinata, Kurenai, Hidan, or Itachi. This is a fan made story. I know that Kurenai is NOT Hinata's Mom. And I know that they are Ooc.**

"Hush, child," A lady with curly black hair cooed trying to put her young foster daughter in bed.

"But Mommy I can't sleep," The blue haired girl about the age of 5 said in her shy voice. "Kiba told me this really scary story at school." She looks down and begins to fumble her thumbs. Looking back up at her mother she shifts before looking out her bedroom window. Rain gently ran down it as if the house itself was crying.

"Oh he did, did he?" Kurenai asked raising an eyebrow. The annoyance in her voice was beyond obvious. Kiba was always trying to scare her little Hinata. Every day it was a new story and a new fear. It is always something different; goblins, to ghosts, to zombies. Kurenai was getting fed up. _'That's it! I'm going to his parents about this. I'm done with Hinata not being able to sleep!'_

The red-eyed woman sat down on the side of the child's bed. "Honey," she started pushing some of the bluenette's hair back. "They're just stories. That's all."

"N-no," Hinata stammered. "Kiba said that this one was r-real. And if I d-don't tell someone it then I'll d-die." Tears were now pouring down the small girl's face. "I-I don't want t-to d-die Mommy!" The bluenette snuggled against her mother's shoulder.

Kurenai frowned for a second before smiling gently. "Oh, Honey," she cooed wrapping her arms around her crying angel. "I know how to make it better." The girl peered up now with curiosity. "Why don't you just tell me the story? That way you have told someone."

Hinata smiled realizing that it was true. "Okay Mommy, but it's really scary."

"I'll be fine. Please continue."

The girl nodded. "It's called _'The Spirit of the Violin'. _Far off in an old wood…"

_The forest was quiet as usual. No birds singing. No animals scampering around. Just silence. You may believe that this was odd. Well, for any other forest it would be, but not here. No, not at all, __this__ was normal. Welcome to the "Woods of Misfortune". Here no living thing dares to enter. _

_Why? What a silly question. Have you ever heard of Itachi the Performer? No? Well he roams these woods, for all eternity. A Devil's curse lies upon this horrid place. You want to hear more? You do? How foolish, but if you insist._

_Itachi, a promising performer in the musical arts, sat out front of his house. He peered at the perfect blue sky. Not a single cloud in sight. A sneer crossed his pale face. He hated nice weather. Don't ask him why for all you'd get was a glare. _

_I should tell you that Itachi was not a very friendly fellow. He hated people, animals, __**everyone**__, none of them where even worth a bit of his time. He knew he was better, all around to be precise. From his gorgeous looks to his graceful movements to his intelligence to his musical talents. He knew he was the best and no one would ever take the spotlight from him, __**never.**_

_Standing up the black-haired man started down the path from his house to the town. He had to prepare for a show tonight. And this was no normal show, no much better. This show was the key to his whole future! Critics from all over were coming to rate each performer. It was going to ensure his immortality in the world of music. _

_He chuckled at the wonderful thought of finally being recognized. "Tonight is the night I finally get out of this drab life and enter the life that I was born to have."_

_Upon arriving at the concert hall he noticed something he didn't like, anew violinist. He frowned as he sized up the new comer. _

_He was a young man but older than Itachi. He had sleeked back white hair and brilliant violet eyes. He had skin just as pale as Itachi's. He wore clothes of lavender and gold. A smile was on his face as he played his Caramel colored violin. His hands moved delicately as he got each note perfect._

_Itachi's frown turned into an angery sneer. 'He's good, possibly as good no BETTER than ME!'_

"_Itachi!" A voice interrupted his sinister thoughts. _

_He turned to see the manager heading towards him. _

"_Good you're here. You'll be performing second," he said reading off of the clipboard he was carrying._

"_Second?" Itachi asked in pure shock. He was always first, always!_

"_Yeah, you're second. Why?"_

"_I'm always first though," The raven haired male almost shouted. "First is reserved for the best player!"_

"_Well, Itachi you're good but," The manager trailed off. "He's better." He pointed at the albino who was currently talking to one of the pianists. _

"_Him?" Itachi hissed as he watched the man laugh at possibly a joke._

"_Yep, Hidan has great talent in this field. A promising young man if you ask me." The manager turned back the unhappy violinist. "You're second, okay?"_

_Itachi gave a slight nod. The manager seemed to be pleased as he left. Turning back to where the albino stood. "Promising young man, indeed," he growled with a menacing scowl on his beautiful face. Then his lips formed into a rather deranged grin. 'Well, I guess I'll just have to claim my place at the top again.' Chuckling quietly he walked towards his prey._

"_Hey," He said in a false friendly voice. "You're the new violinist Hidan right?"_

_The man smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that's me."_

_Itachi smiled back. "Great, I'm Itachi."_

"_Oh," Hidan replied with the smile still on his face. "I heard of you. Everyone says that you're really good at the violin, possibly the best!"_

"_Thank you," Itachi replied. "But, you're better than me."_

_Hidan blinked in shock, "Really?"_

"_Well," Itachi began. He knew that his plan was working. "You're the first violinist to play right?"_

_Hidan nodded. _

"_Well, that means you're the best. They always put the most promising musician of each group first."_

"_Wow!" The albino's face was lit up with joy. "I had no idea! I always thought that I was still mediocre."_

_Itachi laughed lightly. "No need to be so humble. But, being the first is not a sure fire thing that the critics will have an interest in you." The manipulating man began to walk away. "The only sure way is if you knew the secrets."_

"_Secrets?" The young violinist asked taking a step towards Itachi. "What secrets?"_

_A sly cat like smirk formed on the pale lips of the raven haired musician. "Yes, the secrets of how to be noticed and remembered. I could tell them to you if you wanted."_

_He watched as the violet eyes began to almost glow with excitement. "Really?"_

"_Why not?" Itachi asked walking back towards the other male. "You seem like a nice guy. But…"_

"_But what?" Hidan asked as if Itachi was promising him immortality._

"_I can't tell you here."_

_The young albino looked confused._

"_You see," Itachi wrapped an arm around Hidan's shoulders and began to lead him off. They passed the stage entrance. Itachi caught sight of a young girl playing the harp on stage. 'Harps are right before violins, I need to hurry this up!' He looked back at his befriended enemy. "Well, we don't want any of the other musicians to hear do we? So we need to go up those stairs to the second story. No other musicians will be up there."_

"_I guess that makes sense."_

_They climbed the stairs together up to the second story. Itachi almost couldn't believe how easy this was. He had Hidan eating out of the palm of his hand. Soon they reached the platform not far from where the ropes for the stage are anchored. _

"_Wow," Hidan gasped as he looked around up there. "This is really cool Itachi."_

"_Yeah," Itachi responded as he spotted a hammer nearby. "It is." Picking up the hammer he started to walk towards the unexpecting victim. He raised the hammer high. "Are you ready for the secrets?"_

"_Of course I am!" Hidan turned around and the excitement on his face died as he went even paler. "What are you doing?"_

_Itachi knew he had a look of pure insanity on his face as he held the hammer in attack ready position. "Making sure that you're noticed Hidan!" _

_Before the poor albino could even scream the hammer smashed right into his forehead. He fell instantly dead on impact of the mighty blow. Blood was splattered on Itachi and his clothes. A pool of the chrisom liquid began to pool around the killer's feet. _

_Itachi flipped his long bangs back as he chuckled. Now he was number one again. Now he just needs to make sure everyone knew it._

"_And now for our first violinist, Hidan!" the announcer's voice echoed throughout the crowded auditorium._

_The cheers of the people soon turned into terrified screams as the curtains opened to show the young man hanging by ropes tied to his arms from the lights above. A terrified expression frozen on his young face as blood continued to pour down it from the fatal wound. _

_Itachi stood back stage with a devilish expression on his face. Now everyone knew he was the best again._

_As the young killer headed home after a successful performance (after the stage was cleaned up of course) he couldn't get over his pride. He knew he did well. 'Itachi you master of music, only you could get away with murder and give a perfect performance!' _

_The man continued to praise himself all the way down the path back towards his house. But unfortunately the praise stopped dead, just like Itachi did. You can call it Karma, bad luck, or God taking care of something that he didn't want to plague the world anymore. Whatever you want to call it, I don't care. As Itachi walked home he didn't notice that the path around the edge of a dried up river was cracking. Before he could even register what was his fate the ground gave away. He tumbled head first down the steep, rocky edge of the old riverbed. He final landed at the bottom…dead. _

"And now his spirit walks the woods, forever. He still believes that he is the best and is waiting for the fame to continue to grow. The only way for the spirit's fame to continue to expand over the world you must tell his story. You need to tell it to one other person before midnight the day it was told to you. If you don't then you will suffer the same fate as poor Hidan. For Itachi will do anything to keep his fame, even kill." The young 5 year-old finished the story.

Kurenai smiled, "Done?"

The bluenette nodded.

"Okay, then time for bed. You can sleep and not worry about the mean old Spirit getting you."

"But, Mommy don't you need to tell someone before midnight now?" Her wide white eyes peered at her mother with worry.

"No need to worry," Kurenai said turning off the light. "Mommy will tell one of her friends over the phone, kay?"

Her daughter nodded.

With a smile Kurenai closed the bedroom door and headed off to bed herself. She didn't worry about telling the story. It's just a story.

The sound of a lone violin sounded from the street just outside of Kurenai's house. Slowly it got louder. The black haired woman sat up in bed upon hearing it. Soon it sounded as if it was now in the house. '_This can't be happening!'_ It now sounded as if it was on the stairs. _'No way this could be happening.'_ She looked at the clock by her bed. It read 12:00, midnight. The music was now right outside her bedroom door. Kurenai closed her eyes. _'This isn't real, this isn't real! It's just a dream!'_

The music suddenly stopped. The scared woman sighed with relief. It was over. She opened her eyes and her heart stopped. The last thing the poor woman saw was a hammer heading straight towards her face.

You see, dear children that pride is a horrible thing. It is one of the seven deadly sins, and I hope now you can understand why. Pride does not just destroy one life but many. But, it is not just pride's fault to be honest. If people weren't so close minded then maybe Kurenai and many other non-believers would still be here today. All I wanted them to do is to spread my fame around. But, since they did not do that simple task I got rid of them. Now go and tell this story to some friends of yours, if you don't oh-well. Either way my fame will continue to grow.


End file.
